Crane vs. Messina
As Crane made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Crane!" cried Alice. Lenny leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, swimming. Messina climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Crane riding on top of Lenny, leaving with Minnie, Alice, and Wendy. "Hurry, hurry, Crane!" called Minnie. Messina started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the bird. Crane dodged them by rolling out of the way. Messina cast another lightning bolt, and Crane nearly missed it. Then Messina raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Crane tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Crane and the princesses were now getting close to Shang's castle. But Messina was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Shang's castle cast my spell!" said Messina, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Shang's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Crane saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Messina laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Crane, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Minnie, Alice, and Wendy saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Crane quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Crane, blocking his path. But Crane cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three princesses, Crane thrust his sword at them as the princesses zapped them. All were gone, and Crane finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and Lenny were approaching Shang's castle. Messina saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Crane was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Messina appeared, making Crane and Lenny come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Lenny, "It's Messina!" Messina announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Messina's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Messina inside, Crane, Lenny, Minnie, Alice, and Wendy became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon was now of massive size and has gold scales with matching spikes, scales, and a long tail. It had two long rhinoceros-like horns sticking out from above its muzzle. And its eyes were glowing orange. It is known as the dragon. The dragon roared at the bird as Messina in her dragon form. Crane then courageously charged towards it. Wendy also charged towards it, but she was held back by Minnie yet again. As Crane got closer, the dragon shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Crane took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. The dragon got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Crane combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing it to growl in pain and snap its jaws at him. Crane quickly got away as the dragon blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then it lunged at Crane and bit at him, but it missed him as Crane jumped back. "Look out, Crane!" yelled Lenny. Crane then hid as the dragon looked for him. When it got near him, Crane jumped out and slashed at its head with his sword. The dragon shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then it reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Crane realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Lenny as the shark took off on foot. But the dragon chased after the bird. The dragon continued to breathe fire at him, but Crane dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at its face. It was a direct hit, and the dragon roared at him. Crane climbed up to a cliff, and the dragon to pursue him. But when the dragon reached the limit, it entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Crane nowhere in sight. It looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the bird's sword was shot at it as something shot by. And the dragon took a hit from it. Then it was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, the dragon spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Crane and Lenny tried to avoid it after hitting the dragon multiple times. When he tried to run past it, the dragon shot at him, but it missed. Watching the whole scene, the princesses and Lenny could do nothing but watch in horror. When the dragon breathed another blast of yellow fire, Crane blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. The dragon laughed evilly. Crane quickly thought of a way to beat it now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against it. Then, he thought of Viper and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And the dragon dove after him. Crane realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Crane said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When the dragon prepared to open its mouth to bite at Crane again, the bird quickly spun around and shot his sword right into its chest. And everything inside exploded! The dragon groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, The dragon took one final lunge at him, but Crane jumped out of the way as the dragon crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Crane landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of the dragon. The dragon, who was actually Messina, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts